


I'm Gonna Marry You

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JC Tropefest, POV First Person, Wedding, Wedding Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is observed on her wedding day by two men.The one who was going to marry her.And the one who did.
Relationships: Carla Johnson/Mark Johnson, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Mark Johnson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics, Love Run Free J/C Collection





	I'm Gonna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Love Runs Free collection. (Love Runs Free is an EP album by Upstate that reminds me a lot of JC. My hope is to write a story for each song.
> 
> This is also a bonus for the trope fest as it uses the wedding trope. :)

_we'll [chase the sun down] and turn on the stars_  
_you hold the fire to the fuse on my heart_  
_darling we're moving and it don't matter where to_  
_go tell your mama I'm gonna marry you_  
Sung by: Upstate, Written by Graham Colton/Chad Copelin

By all rights it was a beautiful ceremony. A PR boon for Starfleet; they called it the wedding of the year. One of the most anticipated events in a very long time. The bride was absolutely stunning in her off-the-shoulder white dress. She practically glowed with radiance, her smile wide. The love shone clear and bright on her face. The groom was handsome in his tuxedo, just as happy and utterly besotted with his new wife. He was also, regretfully, not me.

The reception was slowly building. The couple of the hour have yet to arrive. No doubt they had a wall of press to get past first, not to mention a million wedding photos. I found the table meant for myself and Carla and noticed we were close to the front. With a brief glance at the other names, I realized we were with family. Martha, Kathryn’s cousin Victoria and her husband Joseph, plus Phoebe’s husband Alec. That should be interesting. Though my family has been friends with the Janeways for years, I’m honestly surprised, given the circumstances, that we would be sitting so close to the wedding party. 

I got my wife settled, then went to get drinks for us both. The other guests were starting to filter in and make their way to the bar so I had to wait a few minutes. As I waited, I watched a raucous group of people laugh at some, no doubt, inside joke. They were clearly former crew from Voyager. For a moment, I felt jealous, then tamped it down. I had no right. Well, maybe I had a little right. That ship took my Kath from me. By now, we would probably have been married, and had perhaps even started a family.

When my turn came, I ordered a whiskey sour for myself and an apple martini for Carla. As I turned toward my wife, I sighed. Would Kathryn and I have gotten married at all? She kept putting off setting a date, and I never pushed. Kathryn Janeway was not an easy one to pin down. Good luck to the man who finally did. And I truly mean that.

In retrospect, I have to admit that as shitty as our breakup was, if you could even call it a breakup, it was inevitable in the long run. After speaking to Kath, I realized that while she was developing feelings for her first officer; she hesitated due to their command structure, but also partly because of me. I was honestly flattered to know that. Not that I would ever assume she’d fall into bed with the first man she met as soon as she left my sight; but that she held out, even knowing she potentially had a lifetime out there. With those circumstances, I never would have blamed her, even if I had waited.

I handed Carla the martini and pressed a kiss on her forehead as I sat down. Do I feel guilty for being the one who moved on first? No. Well, maybe a little knowing what I know now. But, we’d been told Voyager was presumed lost with all hands. Kathryn and I had a long-standing agreement that should anything happen to her while on duty, I should move on. And so I had.

I glanced up as Alec Baines sat down next to Carla. I greeted Phoebe’s husband with a nod. That meant the bridal party was not far behind. I’m sure Kathryn is about ready for all of this foofaraw to be over with. She was never one for being the center of attention. I was frankly surprised she went with a wedding this large. I’m going to guess the planning fell squarely into her sister’s hands. This wedding had Phoebe Janeway written all over it.

Finally, in the distance I hear Kathryn’s distinctive laughter. They have arrived, and this shindig is about to begin. The wedding party filtered in. Kathryn’s bridesmaids, her mother, the bride and groom themselves, and then his groomsmen. Damn she’s beautiful. She’s happy. She’s in love. I can clearly see that.

Probably more so than she was with me; and I’m okay with that. I was a stair-step. A ‘you’re here, I’m here, we may as well’. I glance down at my own wife, who’s looking at me with a sort of pride on her face. The moment I met Carla, I knew I’d met the rest of my life. Watching Kathryn with Chakotay, I’m sure she’d tell me the same thing.

Her eyes meet mine, and I give her a warm smile. I lift my drink toward her in toast and give her a wink. Her hand lifts to her lips and she blows me a kiss. Evoking a movement that I’d gotten from my father, and that I’d done all those times Kathryn shipped out, I catch the kiss, slip it in my breast pocket and give it a gentle pat. Her smile widened at the familiar gesture and she mouthed “thank you.” Her new husband caught her attention at that moment and she turned to him.

I face my beautiful wife and take her hand. The fates are strange at times. They may get things wrong at first, but you can bet, somehow, someway, they’ll make it right again.

—

I’m still pinching myself. I cannot believe that after all this time, I’m here. We’re here. So many things conspired against us. Duty to the crew being chief among them. I would never blame that though. It was the right thing to do out there. She didn’t need me to be her lover; she needed me to be her conscience. Her strength. Her First Officer. There was no room for anything else and I understood that. Even if it didn’t seem that way in the end. 

I knew she was suffering. I was suffering. The elephant in the room was suffocating us both. So I did the one thing I knew she needed. I let go. It may not have seemed like it to the outside observer, but letting go of Kathryn was one of the hardest things I’d ever had to do.

Today is a joyful day, so I will only concentrate on that joy. Such as the moment she and I both realized the time was right for there to finally be an ‘us’. Debriefings were over. The Maquis were not only pardoned, but welcomed into the breast of Starfleet as if there had been no past grievances. The Equinox Five were also forgiven, though discharged. A better outcome than even we had anticipated.

They gave promotions where they were due. My brave woman warrior is now an Admiral and I, a Captain. Voyager’s Captain to be precise. That surprised me. I didn’t expect Starfleet to trust me with a ship; but I am glad they did. I can’t imagine anyone outside of her family being on Voyager’s bridge. Then there was my brief liaison with Seven of Nine. Once all of that was over, however, the only thing left was the relationship with Kathryn. Do we leave it at friendship, do we take it where we always wanted it to go?

We chose the latter and never looked back.

After the massacre of Trebus and my joining the Maquis, I never expected to be alive now, let alone married to the woman who completes the tapestry of my spirit. I knew it would be her the moment she hailed me that first time. I’d never met Kathryn Janeway before, though I had heard plenty of her. One didn’t spend as long as I did in Starfleet that first time and not hear about their up-and-coming darling.

When I heard ‘Fleet was sending a ship, I scoffed. Let them try to stop us. Stop me. By Gods she did. With one look into her eyes and the proud way she carried herself; not flinching when I crowded into her space. This was a woman that brooked no umbrage, and I was done for. Hopelessly, helplessly, and happily. I will follow Kathryn Janeway to the end of the universe; to the end of time. 

I never took myself for a romantic. But this woman gave me a peace that I had never known. I would give her the stars. Every single one of them. If that makes me a sap, then fine. I’ll admit it.

The crowds are finally starting to leave. The wedding was much bigger than I ever intended. Honestly bigger than Kathryn even wanted. If it was up to either of us, we’d have been married by Tuvok in Voyager’s mess hall witnessed only by our crew. In fact, we actually were, but the less Phoebe Janeway and the Admiralty know about that the better. Let them have their pomp. 

Mark Johnson is making his way toward us with Carla. This isn’t the first time I’ve met the man with whom I share my wife’s heart. By some miracle, he and I have more than just Kathryn in common. We can talk philosophy for hours. I genuinely like him. He shakes my hand, Carla hugs me. They both hug Kathryn. We make plans to have dinner once the honeymoon trip is over. 

Everyone leaves and we’re finally alone. This was the longest, second most cherished day of my life. The first one being a week ago when Tuvok first married us. I finally look into the bright blue eyes of the woman I intend to spend the rest of my days with and know that for the first time in my contrary, restless life:

I am truly home.


End file.
